maristjclfandomcom-20200216-history
Mythology
Welcome to the 2010-2011 Marist Medusa Mythology Exam Study Group! Our goal is to prepare ourselves for the Medusa Mythology Exam (MME) by pooling questions based on a close study of ancient sources (Homer, Hesiod, et al.) along with the syllabus for the exam (which can be downloaded from the MME website: www.medusaexam.org/ -- click on "This Year's Theme" to get the page with the link). All questions will go through a group editing process here before being immortalized in a Flash quiz. A quiz will be posted somewhere (here?) once we have 50 good questions on a given topic. Format for all questions: question + four answers, only one of which is correct. The question should be followed by a colon; the answers should be separated by semicolons; the last answer should be followed by a colon. Example: : Which was NOT a Titan?:Jupiter;Themis;Saturnus;Iapetus: We begin with Hesiod's Theogony. Get the handout from Rhetor M. and start reading. As you read, record your ideas for questions. Post them here for others to read and edit; while you are here, read and edit the contributions of others. Be sure to put your initials after all the questions that your contribute. QUESTIONS #Which is NOT one of the Cyclopes?:Gyges;Brontes;Steropes;Arges: RhM #Which came first?:Chaos;Earth;Day;Night: RhM #Who is chief among the nine Muses and "even attends august kings"?:Calliope;Clio;Terpsichore;Polyhymnia: RhM #Which was NOT a Titan?:Jupiter;Themis;Saturnus;Iapetus: RhM #Which is NOT one of Chaos' children?:Heaven;Eros;Earth;Erebos: DF #Which is NOT a Muse?:Pallas;Euterpe;Polyhymnia;Terpsichore: DF #Which came from Night and Erebos?:Day;Heaven;Sea;Kronos: DF #Which of Earth's children did Earth again have children with?:Heaven;Gyges;Hyperion;Phoebe: DF #How many Titans are there?:Twelve;Ten;Thirteen;Seven: DF #Which one of these is NOT a Titan?:Kottos;Iapetos;Memory;Phoebe: DF #Who is the youngest Titan?:Kronos;Hyperion;Themis;Thetys: DF #How many heads did the hundered handed monsters have?:Fifty;One;Two;One Hundred: DF #From what did Earth make the hook that cut off Heaven's genitals?:Adamant;Iron;Gold;Bronze: DF #Which monster was NOT born of the blood from Heaven's genitals?:Cyclopes;Erinyes;Giants;Meliai: DF #Which god/goddess was born of the sea when Heaven's genital blood touched it?:Aphrodite;Poseidon;Demeter;Hermes: DF #From whom did the Titans receive their name?:Heaven;Earth;Chaos;Zeus: DF #Which of these is NOT one of Night's children?:Disaster;Death;Doom;Old Age: DF #Who is the oldest of Sea's children?:Nereus;Ceto;Eurybia;Thaumas: DF #Who did Nereus and Doris bore fifty of?:Nereids;Nymphs;Rivers;Harpies: DF #Who is the mother of Isis?:Electra;Doris:Dione;Clymene: DF #Which of these did Thaumus and Electra create?:Harpies;Gorgons;Muses;Nymphs: DF #Which of these did Phorys and Ceto create?:Gorgons;Harpies;Muses;Nymphs: DF #When Perseus cut off the head of the Medusa, which monster was born?:Chrysaor;Geryoneus;Cerberus;Chimaera: DF #Which of these is NOT true about Echidna?:Half dog;Half nymph;Lives in the depths of Earth;Half serpent: DF #Which of these did Echidna NOT create?:Sphinx;Othos;Cerberus;Hydra: DF #Which of these is not a head of the Chimaera?:Dog;She-goat:Serpent:Lion: DF #Which of these did Orthos and Chimaera create?:Nemean Lion;Hydra;Echidna;Hydra: DF #How many Oceanids are there?:Three thousand;Fifty;Four Thousand;One Thousand: DF #Which did Thea and Hyperion NOT create?:Dusk;Sun;Dawn;Moon: DF #Which of these did Kreious and Eurybia NOT create?:Kois;Astraeus;Pallas;Perses: DF #Which of these did Astraeus and Dawn NOT create?:Northern Star;Morning Star;Northerly Wind;Southerly Wind: DF #Which of these did Styx and Pallas NOT create?:Stamina;Aspiration;Victory;Power: DF #Which of these gods are not born of Kronos and Rhea?:Aphrodite;Zeus;Demeter;Hestia: DF #What does Rhea give to Kronos to swallow instead of Zeus?:A stone;A goat;A cow;A tree: DF